


The Tenth Day of Christmas

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas 2009/2010 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Homophobic Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Tenth Day of Christmas

Severus stood against the wall of the Slytherin common room watching his housemates celebrating their Quidditch win over Ravenclaw. If they managed to beat Gryffindor by four hundred points in the last match of the year they'd win the Quidditch Cup. 

Not that Severus cared one whit about Quidditch. He drank his too sweet butterbeer and wished it was whisky. He couldn't wait until he left school and put all this childishness behind him.

"I need to get laid," Mulciber said as he approached the table filled with butterbeer, mulled cider and finger food to snack on.

Avery laughed. "Isn't Brown putting out anymore?"

"Nah, she's shagging some prefect from _Ravenclaw_." 

"Brains over brawn," Rosier put in with mock sympathy. "Tough job, mate."

"Shut it, Rosier," Mulciber said nastily. "Just cause you'll bend over for any bloke—"

"I'm for a smoke," Severus interrupted and stepped away from the wall. He'd heard Mulciber's rants more often than he cared to recently. 

Rosier looked at Severus, thanks and a hint of understanding in his eyes. "Going up to the Owlery?" Severus nodded.

"Shouldn't you be going to the Astronomy Tower instead?" Avery said, fluttering his eyelashes.

Severus narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Do not _ever_ talk to me like that again." He turned and stormed out not looking to see if Rosier was following him or not. He shortly hear footsteps in the deserted corridors of the dungeons but they walked in silence until the reached the top of the West Tower. 

Pulling a pack of fags from the pocket of his robes, he took one before passing the pack to Rosier. He lit his with his wand then touched the tip to Rosier's as well.

"Thanks." They stood smoking in silence until each had smoked an entire cigarette. 

"About what they said," Rosier started but Severus cut across him.

"Don't mention it." Severus looked out at the cloudless sky. "You need to find a girl, then they'll leave you alone."

"But," Rosier hesitated a moment. "I don't really like girls."

"Doesn't matter." Severus dug out another fag and lit it, inhaling deeply. "If you shag a girl, it doesn’t matter what else you get up to. Fuck, Avery'd let you suck his cock as long as you were shagging some bint."

"Would you?"

Severus turned quickly toward him and scowled. "Would I _what_?"

"Let me suck your cock." Rosier bit his lip coyly and Severus's blood headed straight to his groin. He threw his fag to the ground and stamped it out with his boot.

Moving his hand over the front of his robes, he deftly parted the fabric revealing his erection straining against his pants. "On your knees then."

Rosier dropped immediately and, as Severus freed his prick, he leaned forward and took him into his mouth all the way to the root.

"Fuck," Severus gasped. Rosier was _good_. He knew just how to use his teeth, dragging them lightly over the head of his cock. He used his hand to stroke Severus's shaft where his mouth couldn't reach. 

It was so warm, so wet, so perfect that he couldn't help but push his hips forward, didn't realize he was gripping Rosier's hair so tightly, had no idea he was fucking his face roughly until Rosier spluttered and gagged. But Severus was so far gone, he just wrapped his hand around his cock and came all over Rosier's astonished face before slumping back against the wall, panting like he'd run all the way from Hogsmeade. 

Severus was slightly mortified but Rosier said nothing, beyond murmuring a spell to clean the come from his hair and face.

"Can I have another?" he finally said and Severus realized he meant the fags. He pulled out the pack and passed Rosier the last one. 

Realizing that Rosier wasn't angry, Severus smirked internally. 

"Now, find yourself the school slag to fuck and we shall see about a repeat performance up here."


End file.
